doblons_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
𝖕
"The Twin Sister of the Pepsi Crasher, and the 2nd cousin of the shy Tissue. She is rather friendly compared to her twin, but still nobody would want to mess with her..." ����������ℒⵊℵᎯ is a Boss. She uses the Ambient Skin. Her Size is 11x11 Tile Squares. She has 5 Sniper Cannons, 5 Pairs of Grape Cannons, 1 pair of Chase Cannons, a Big Mine Dropper and an Ultra Ram. In-Game Name: }———{����������ℒⵊℵᎯ}———{ HP: 850000000000000 Power Level Pepsi! Spawn: * Can spawn at any full hour, with a 1/1750 chance. * Has a 1/25 chance to spawn with her Twin. * Has a 1/175 chance to spawn with her cousin. * Can't spawn if already active or defeated in the last 10 days. Reward: None Directly, but drops 15000 Emeralds, 16000 Diamonds and 20000 Rubies around herself once defeated. Regen: 90 HP per second, instantly to full if out of combat. She has insane Ram Damage (2.5x as much as her Twin), very high Cannon Damage and Range, decent reload Speed, and medium Move and Turn Speed. Her Rear Cannon and each of the Chase Cannons shoot 3 Bullets at Once. She has a Damage Cap of 10000000 Damage. She can't take more than 10000000 Damage per hit, anything that does more 10000000 Damage on one hit, will be automatically be reduced to 10000000. Instakills also do 10000000 Damage only. Pepsilina takes only 5% of the Damage dealt by The Chosen One, The Final One, Doblon God or SS Hyena, and 2.5% from the MINIONS Boss, OPOMOR, The True Final One or anything that is part of the Infinity Battlegrounds. If the damage can't be reduced, she will deflect all damage back to the one who dealt the non-reducible damage to her. Pepsilina is usually neutral, only attacking if provoked or when someone attacks Pepsi Crasher or Sənssᴉʇ ɟo uəənΌ əɥʇ. She wanders around when idle. She has a bunch of different Attacks too. Attacks: * Pepsi Smack: She either swipes or smashes a Bottle of Pepsi in front of herself. Does 20 Million Damage to the main target and 20000 Damage to all enemies in front of her. Target must be closer than 20 Tile Squares to her to use. Target must be larger than 10x10 Tile Squares or have the Flying/Mid-Air Effects. * Pepsi Slash: She swipes a Bottle of Pepsi twice. Each swipe does 2 Million Damage to any enemy in front of her. Target must be closer than 20 Tile Squares to her to use. * Pepsi Spinner: Rapidly spins 4 Bottles of Pepsi around herself, for 2.5 seconds. Does 250000 Damage to all nearby enemies every 0.25 seconds. Target must be closer than 20 Tile Squares to her to use. * Pepsi Sides: She smashes 2 Bottles of Pepsi (1 on each side) on the ground. Does 3 Million Damage to any enemy attacking from the side, and 300000 Damage to every other enemy within 64 Tile Squares to her. * Pepsi Scatter: She launches 10 Bottles of Pepsi (3 forwards, 7 backwards). Each does 1 Million Damage and inflicts a Frostbite Effect for 5 seconds. * Pepsi Rifle: She launches 5 Pepsi Bottles at her target, one at a time and every half a second. They do 1.5 Million Damage and inflict a Slowness Effect for 3 seconds. * Pepsi Shotgun: Her Ram launches 25 Pepsi Bottles at her target. Each does 1 Million Damage + inflicts a Frostbite Effect for 2.5 seconds. "Death" Animation: Once Defeated, she glows with a Cyan color as she turns invisible. After 10 seconds, she disappears with many Emeralds, Diamonds and Rubies left behind. Trivia * None. Category:Doblons.io Category:Doblons.io Ideas Category:Boss Idea Category:Doblons.io Boss Ideas Category:OP bosses Category:Pepsi Union